


in paris or in lansing [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Light Choking, Marking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Olympics, emotional journeys and soft loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "in paris or in lansing" by konahau."I cry after sex sometimes," Tessa says. "It's not a big deal."





	in paris or in lansing [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts), [konahau (naheka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naheka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in paris or in lansing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279141) by [konahau (naheka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naheka/pseuds/konahau). 



  
  
Cover art by: [Frea_O](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frea_O)  


Length (with music): 1:26:42  
Length (without music): 1:25:00  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3 (with music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/in%20paris%20or%20in%20lansing.mp3) or [LQ mp3 (without music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/in%20paris%20or%20in%20lansing%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (for storage considerations); or as a [HQ mp3 (with music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/in%20paris%20or%20in%20lansing%20\(hq\).mp3) or [HQ mp3 (without music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/in%20paris%20or%20in%20lansing%20\(no%20music%20hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I was SO EXCITED to find out my #ITPE recipient this year! So, funny story, idella and I weren't matched on Figure Skating RPF, but Scott and Tessa are basically all she talks about on Twitter. I--like the rest of the world--ALSO think Scott and Tessa should get married and make babies, and had already read more than a few fics for them, so it was _not at all_ a hardship to record this story for her. I made more than a few tweets about this project on Twitter, which idella liked and/or commented on bc she's a supportive homie and I was SO SMUG AND PLEASED BC I COULD NOT WAIT FOR HER REACTION WHEN THE REVEAL CAME AND SHE REALIZED SHE WAS BEING SUPPORTIVE ABOUT A GIFT FOR HER. AND IT WAS _GREAT_ , Y'ALL. I love you, idella!! I'm so glad we're friends! <3 <3 <3 Thanks to konahau for giving me permission to record their story!! (And I'm so sorry if I butchered your name!) And thank you SO MUCH to my faithful podfic cover artist, Frea_O, who OUTDID herself with this cover.
> 
> Music: "Nothing Matters When We're Dancing" by The Magnetic Fields


End file.
